Adrian Johns
|image = Adrian johns1.jpg |caption = Johns at his swearing-in ceremony as Governor of Gibraltar, 26 October 2009. |office = Governor of Gibraltar |1blankname = Chief Minister |1namedata = |term_start = 26 October 2009 |predecessor = Sir Robert Fulton |birth_date = |birth_place = Redruth, Cornwall, United Kingdom |death_date = |death_place = |alma_mater = Imperial College, London |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears = 1973–present |rank = Vice Admiral |commands = |battles = Iraq War |awards = }} Vice Admiral Sir Adrian James Johns (born 1951Rock Talk, issue no. 4 (April 2010), page 10) is the current Governor of Gibraltar and a former senior officer in the Royal Navy. His most recent naval posting was as Second Sea Lord between 2005 and 2008. Career Johns joined the Royal Navy in 1973 following his education at Newquay grammar school in Cornwall and then Imperial College, London, where he studied physics.Gibraltar International Finance and Business On 1 September 1975, he was promoted to lieutenant, with seniority from 1 January 1975. After his initial postings, Johns trained as a helicopter pilot and then served as a Westland Sea King pilot with 824 Naval Air Squadron aboard [[HMS Ark Royal (R09)|HMS Ark Royal]]. He became a flying instructor in 1979. In 1981, he was given his first command on board [[HMS Yarnton (M1196)|HMS Yarnton]] in Hong Kong and was promoted to lieutenant commander on 16 October 1982. After holding other naval posts, he was promoted to commander on 30 June 1988 and then commanded the frigates [[HMS Juno (F52)|HMS Juno]] and [[HMS Ariadne (F72)|HMS Ariadne]] between 1988 and 1990. Johns attained the rank of captain on 31 December 1994. Between various appointments at the Ministry of Defence, he held the command of the frigate [[HMS Campbeltown (F86)|HMS Campbeltown]] from 1995 to 1996. Johns was appointed Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) in the 2001 New Year Honours. Later that year, he took command of the amphibious assault ship [[HMS Ocean (L12)|HMS Ocean]]. It was deployed to Iraq in spring 2003. Following this tour, Johns received a Queen's Commendation for Valuable Service, gazetted on 31 October 2003. He relinquished command of the Ocean on his promotion to rear admiral in May 2003. Johns became Assistant Chief of the Naval Staff in May 2003. In October 2005, he was promoted to vice admiral and appointed Second Sea Lord and Commander in Chief of Naval Home Command. The 2008 New Year Honours saw him appointed Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath (KCB). He was succeeded as Second Sea Lord by Vice-Admiral Alan Massey in a ceremony on board [[HMS Victory|HMS Victory]] on 15 July 2008. On 9 June 2009, the Foreign and Commonwealth Office announced that Johns would succeed Sir Robert Fulton as Governor of Gibraltar later that year."Change of Governor of Gibraltar (09/06/2009)", Foreign and Commonwealth Office news. Retrieved 10 June 2009."Change of Governor for Gibraltar", Gibraltar Chronicle, 10 June 2009. Johns arrived at Gibraltar on board [[HMS Lancaster (F229)|HMS Lancaster]] and was sworn into the office of Governor of Gibraltar on Monday 26 October 2009.New Governor sworn in"Vice-admiral Sir Adrian Johns KCB, CBE—New governor arrives Monday", Gibraltar Chronicle, 23 October 2009. He is a patron of the armed forces career management charity Soldier On! On 2 February 2011, Johns was appointed a Knight of the Order of St. John, an honour in the personal gift of Her Majesty The Queen."The London Gazette, Order of St John notices", The London Gazette, 9 February 2011. Honours and awards References External links * Royal Navy – Second Sea Lord, archived at the Internet Archive from http://www.royal-navy.mod.uk/server/show/conWebDoc.1756, 2007-05-07. ---- |- |- Category:Alumni of Imperial College London Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Fleet Air Arm aviators Category:Governors of Gibraltar Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath Category:Knights of Justice of the Order of St John Category:Living people Category:Lords of the Admiralty Category:People from Redruth Category:Recipients of the Commendation for Valuable Service Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Iraq War Category:1951 births